Demons:  What You Should Know About Them
by Sammicakes
Summary: It was mentioned a couple of times in my DP story "The Haunting" and i wanted to write it out :D!  So it's all kinds of information on Demons.  Supposedly written by Allen Shafer.  R/R please!
1. Authors Note

Ha. i know i ASKED if it was a good idea, but since i thought of the idea for the book, i knew i was going to write it anyways. i mean i ASKED but, it's not like i wasn't GOING to write this. :D

* * *

Authors Note:

This is just a quick authors note, explaining to you what this book is about. This is a reliable resource that can teach you all about demons. Just know that if indeed you are going to attempt any of the feats in this book, I hold no responsibilities if you fail and die. Dealing with demons of any sort will kill you if you do something wrong. They are clever and harsh beings made since the beginning of time.

Demons are extremely intelligent, and find humans to be the perfect play-things – so be wary. Don't agree to do anything with a demon unless you thoroughly examine _every_ part of the agreement. If you don't, then you may have some very dire consequences. Even the simplest piece of a conversation could mean your life or death.

I would personally advise you to not go near demons at all, to only use this book for research's sake. But I know that almost half of you will ignore this warning, and get yourselves killed, or somehow sell your souls to said demons.

Death comes up a lot because that the penalty. Your life, and more often than not, your immortal soul.

Some of you might also wonder how I know enough about demons to be able to write a book about them. Well, I grew up with my demon father. He had kidnapped me at a young age, and used me like a servant. He often beat me, and abused me in other ways, but that's not the point. Considering the fact that I am a telekinetic half demon, I knew the thoughts that were flying all around in the Demon Dimension. I often overheard snatches of conversation talking about things related to this. I can assure you I _am_ a reliable source. Not a crazy person.

In this book I will address information ranging from "how do I summon a demon?" to "The types of demons."

I hope you use this information wisely.

-Allen Shafer

* * *

A/N: heeheehee. he's a morbid creature, ain't he? lol can i have 2 reviews? pwease?

~Sammi :D


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

**Shout-out** **time!**

**unknown**: ...I'm really late, aren't I...? Forgive me? PLEASE? *begs*

**Chlereklover**: Thanks...I'm SOOO SOO sorry for the super late update!

**Anna-Weese**: Oh! Thanks soo much! SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG UPDATE TIME. *cries*

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Demons and Their Powers**_

There are many types of demons in Scathgarra. Scathgarra, the realm of demons, itself have many magical properties. Some say that Scathgarra was the originator of magic. But no one knows for sure.

**Water Demons:**

_Generalization_: Water Demons have the ability to control water.

The three types are as follows:

**Mano**- The weakest of the three water demons. They have minor control over bodies of water, but are extremely weak. They can, however, transform into water, themselves. A useful power when dealing with an enemy.

**Flumine**- They are much more powerful than the Mano, and have more extensive abilities. As a Flumine, you can control minor things, such as rainfall, tidal waves, waves in general, and rivers. They can summon water, and shape it. They are a deadly foe, as they can quite literally suck all the water out of your body.

**Provocabit**- By far, they are the most powerful type of water demon. They can control any type of water source they want, and are one of the ruling families of Scathgarra. Water is a mere plaything to them. They shape it, and use it as a deadly weapon. Sometimes forcing the water to turn into ice, to spear the victim. Not only can these demons control water, they can control any liquid substance. Or turn things into liquid. Provocabit demons are one of the rarest types of demons, fortunately. Otherwise, the world as we know it would be in trouble. They are not royalty for nothing.

**Fire Demons**:

_Generalization_: Fire Demons control fire.

The three types are as follows:

**Flammis**- Again, the weakest of the fire demons. They are not very intimidating enemies. While they can control heat, they can't really control fire. Dramatic rises and drops in weather patterns are the cause of these demons. However, the heat they can produce is great and can melt the flesh from your bones.

**Flamma**- Although sounding similar to the Flammis these creatures are far more powerful. Instead of only being able to control heat, these demons can manipulate fire. While they cannot summon, or use fire in a magical way, they can twist it for their own purposes. Say you have a fire kindling. They can make the flames hotter or cooler, and can make them larger or smaller.

**Exaustio**- The highest of the fire demons, they are an intimidating lot. They can summon, control, and shape fire. Even being the highest rank of fire demon, the Exaustio's are not that powerful. They can only maintain small fires at a time. Fire demons in general are not that powerful, but there are always those who seem to be extraordinary. And, the half-demon children are much more powerful. The reason behind this is unknown, but true. A genetic flaw in the system, perhaps.

**Earth** Demons:

_Generalization_: Earth Demons control the earth element.

The three types are as follows:

**Herba**- These demons are relatively harmless, actually. They just can make things grow faster or slower. However, they have this nasty habit of disguising themselves as plants and attacking their unsuspecting prey.

**Collis**- These are definitely more dangerous. They can actually mutate plants in very strange ways, but these mutations themselves are harmless. What the demons plot is, by manipulating the plant, they can lure large groups of people, and eat them. Don't smell a strange looking daisy in Scathgarra.

**Montis**- The Montis are actually very similar to the Collis. They can mutate the genes of plants, but that is where most of the similarities end. These mutations are deadly, and are not only meant to lure, but to brutally murder.

**Air** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Air Demons control the air.

The three types are as follows:

**Aura**- Aura demons can only manipulate the air within a five foot radius around them, making them much weaker than even a Ventus demon. Even still, you should not underestimate them. They can be especially devious, so be on your guard.

**Ventus**- Ventus demons can create gale-force winds, and breezes with everything in between, but they can only do it inside of a five hundred mile radius.

**Flare**- Flare demons can create any type of wind there is anywhere. This is one of the more dangerous demons.

**Electric** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Electricity Demons control electricity and the magnetic field.

The two types are as follows:

**Electricitatis**- Electricitatis demons can control the electricity in everything they see or touch. They are _extremely_ dangerous demons.

**Magnete**- These demons can control the magnetic fields of objects around them. They are not particularly fearful demons.

**Clairvoyant** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Clairvoyant Demons can see the past and the future, but not the present. They choose to what to see, and they know all.

The two types are as follows:

**Praeteritum**- They can see the past. Everything that has ever happened, they know it.

**Futurum**- They can see the future. They see every choice, every outcome, and every decision that will ever be.

**Telepathic** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Telepathic Demons can manipulate people and send telepathic messages, while reading your mind.

The three types are as follows:

**Rego**- These demons can manipulate your thoughts and actions whenever and wherever they want.

**Lectito**- These demons can read the thoughts, and get a vague idea of what you are thinking, then they can give you what you want, in exchange for things.

**Mitto**- Mitto demons can send ideas and thoughts, embedding them in your subconscious, and making you think it was your idea.

**Telekinetic** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Telekinetic Demons can move objects with their minds.

The three types are as follows:

**Trudo**- These are the weakest type of telekinetic demon, and can only move objects very short distances.

**Agito**- Agito demons are slightly more powerful, and can move object more freely, but it is a very taxing process, and takes a great toll on the demon itself.

**Volo**- Volo demons are the ones that are most commonly referred to as poltergeists. They can move almost any object, and it does not much effort on their part at all.

**Teleportation** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Teleportation Demons, can, indeed, teleport to different dimensions.

The two types are as follows:

**Dimensio**- These demons can transport through the seven portals, taking other people with them. This allows them to take anything and everything between the human world and Scathgarra.

**Obdo**- Obdo demons can transport people and object wherever they want, _where they are_. This is he difference between Dimensio demons and Obdo demons. They cannot access the seven portals.

**Shape-shifting Demons**:

_Generalization_: Shape-shifting Demons, can shift themselves into different animals, fictional or not. There are limitations in some places.

The five types are as follows:

**Animalistic**- Animalistic 'shifters can take on a half-transformed appearance of an animal, if you will. They take the features and appearances of animals, and transform to that. That is the difference between them and Were's.

**Humanoid**- The Humanoid's look like creatures from the 'Hell' that most regular humans imagine. Horns and hoofs, and such, while still looking vaguely like a human.

**Fictional**- These demons transform into the 'fictional' animals that we have today, in a twisted way. Let's take a unicorn. The hoofs would have thousands of tiny razor's attached, and the eyes would be able to freeze men in terror, and other such things.

**Ancients**- The most revered of all the 'shifters. They can transform into dragons, and the Ancient beings that walked in Scathgarra eons before regular demons did.

**Others**- Others are the most terrifying. They literally take the personification of _everything_ that scares you the most. Whether it be a dark room, or a lion.

**Spell** **Caster** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: They dabble in the more "magical" arts. Having offensive, defensive, and healing powers.

The two types are as follows:

**Witches**- Thought of today as female spell-casters, that is only what has become of them. In the earlier days of Scathgarra you choose to either be a Witch or a Sorcerer. At a young age both genders would train in the basics of both arts. Then when they became eighteen, they would choose their powers. It was more appropriate for a girl to choose to be a witch, but boys were free to become witches. Witches specialized in healing, and the defensive magics, like the witches of today, but they also had the ability to act as a kind of gateway into the spiritual world.

**Sorcerers**- Supposedly male magic users. Again, this is only what has become of them. Women were free to choose this course in their life, as well. They delve into the more offensive magics, and are usually very strong willed. Sorcerers can also force spirits into the spiritual realm. Somewhat of the opposite of a Beansidhe. Sorcerers are the most common type of spell casters. Many are lured by the thought of being able to fight with magic.

**Necromancer** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Necromancers can listen, and raise the dead.

The two types are as follows:

**Hearer**- Hearers are somewhat lacking in Necromancy skills, but only because they cannot 'see' the ghosts, or raise them. This is the most common type of Necromancy demon.

**Seer**- A Seer can see, hear, speak to the ghosts, as well as raise them from the dead. This makes them formidable enemies.

**Yin** **Yang** **Demons**:

_Generalization_- Yin Yang Demons are rare, and are a set of twin boys and girls. They are the epitome of either good or evil, and can control and bend shadows and light. One of the royals.

The two types are as follows:

**Yin**- The female twin. Her distinguishing traits are deathly pale skin, dark hair, black eyes, and oriental features. She is the very essence of evil, and can bend and manipulate the shadows. Darkness is her tool, and she uses it to create mischief and chaos. Often she goes around gathering souls to use as slaves, and greatly enjoys torturing anything that resembles a weakling.

**Yang**- The male twin. Oriental features, golden hair, blue, green, or violet eyes, and tanned skin. He represents the lighter, better side. He can control light, and he often uses it to help others, or do something beneficial. He often chases around his sister in a futile attempt to change her evil ways.

**Sheilder** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Sheilder Demons can create either mental shields or physical ones.

The two types are as follows:

**Mental** **Shields**- These demons can 'shield' the minds of other people and themselves from mental attacks, such as mind-reading.

**Physical** **Shields**- These demons can produce a literal shield, saving others from attacks.

**Beansidhe** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Pronounced Banshee, the Beansidhe are a group of demons that can stop death. One demon "sings" while the other returns the dead soul to his or her body.

The two types are as follows:

**Female**- When someone dies, and a female Beansidhe is near, she starts to scream, or 'sing'. This traps the spirit, and holds them in place.

**Male**- The males, while the females are 'singing', can force the soul of someone back into their bodies.

**Shaman** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Shaman demons specialize in healing magics, and that of astral traveling.

**Mind-reading** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: The mind-reading demons. Very tricky beings they are. There is only one difference between them and the Telepathic Demons. They can't delve into the brain to figure out what was. They can only read what is currently in the subject's brain. That being said, this is still a great power to have. They can read anything that is flowing through your mind. Anything at all, as long as you are thinking it.

**Night** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: More commonly known as the "Old Ones", these were the first vampires.

**Succubus/Incubus** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: They are the female and male life-drainers. When they have sex with someone, they literally suck away at their life. Because they are "soul-less" they eat the life of the living to sustain their immortality.

**Weres**:

_Generalization_: The original shape-changers, these creatures can have any animal form, and are possessed by monthly "changes" into which they transform into their designated form.

**Projecting** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: They can produce illusions, and create shapes and forms in someone's mind.

**Empath** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Empath Demons can change, manipulate, and affect your emotions.

**Animalistic** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: These demons can take on a half-form of certain animals. And, are very different from Shape-shifting Animalistic Demons.

**Animal** **controlling** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Animal controlling demons can control animals, and their thoughts.

**Plant** **controlling** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Plant controlling Demons can control plants, and their growth.

**Weather** **Demons**:

_Generalization_: Weather Demons are royals, as well as the rarest type of demon. They can control the weather.

**Seductresses**:

_Generalization_: They are a relative of the succubus family, but instead of sucking the life out of their victims, they kill and eat them. Much like the mythical Siren of Grecian and Roman myths.

**Regs**:

_Generalization_: Regs are one of the rarer demons, and have no powers what so ever, but they are wise creatures, and vicious and cruel, as well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry...I bet you can clearly see where I kinda started to slack off...It...It's just that there are SO many that I put here, and I kept trying to think if i could add more...and my computer... *dies*...*agian*

**GUYS. Can I ask you for a favor? Can you review letting me know what you want me to write about next? PLEASE? lol, I want to hear what you guys want to read!**

~Sammi D':


End file.
